Backstage Pass
by Jeff'sWifey
Summary: Ashley tells you the story of how she and her best friend Nikki met Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels.
1. Winning

"Backstage Pass"

I was in my room when I got the call, the call that I realized was my best Friend Nicole, Nikki as I called her. Nikki was 5'8, 135 pounds, long blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. "What cha doing, biotch?" Nikki yelled

"Nothing, homework" I said quickly

"Yea right, you're probably staring at your little diary writing poems about Jeff Hardy again"

"I am NOT!" I said

Though I denied it, Nikki was right, I had been obsessed with Jeff Nero Hardy since I was 13 years old. Now I was 19 and in love with him even more. Nikki always thought I was crazy but I even saved my virginity in case I ever met him. Oh by the way, I'm Ashley. I'm 5'6, 145 pounds, long jet-black hair, and green eyes. I was born to a Black, White, and Irish mother and a Mexican father. Everywhere I go people tell me how much I remind them of Jennifer Lopez, yeah-right I WISH! Yea I have the ass but Nikki had the boobs.

"Whatever Ash" Nikki sighed "Guess What"

"What?" I said

"Your man is coming to town next week!" Nikki proclaimed

I felt my heart stop, literally! "Whhhhaaaat!?, How do you know?"

"Because I heard it on the radio and won us ring-side tickets!"

"Nikki if you think this is funny, please stop now" I said seriously

"Ash I'm not joking, I'm on my way over to prove it then!" Nikki laughed

Was it fate? Would I finally meet the man of my dreams? The future father of my babies? I couldn't't do anything but run to my closet and search for a sexy outfit. Halfway into my closet, my door bell rang. I heard Nikki hugging and chatting with my mom so I just continued going through my clothes.

"Whoa! Its not until next week Ash" Nikki teased

"I know but this is important!" I argued

I stood up and looked at Nikki's outfit, she wore a blue tube top and barely there shorts, her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun, and her belly ring stood out like a bright light.

"Jeez Nikki, are you and Britney Spears seeing the same designer?" I said eying her

"Oh shut up J-Hoe" Nikki snapped

2 days before Raw

Nikki and I decided to go to the mall and pick out the perfect outfit for Jeff to notice me. I had no idea what to wear but I remembered Jeff saying in an interview that the first thing he noticed about a girl was her clothes, so it was a big deal for me to get the right outfit.

"Since you're gonna be off fucking Jeff Hardy, who should I hook up with?" Nikki asked

"Nikki, honestly don't say it like that!" I snapped back

"Sorry, well "making love" sound better?" Nikki said innocently

"Whatever, who do you like?" I asked

"Triple H, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, and that Y2K guy"

"Oh god Nikki you mean Y2J!" I corrected

"Whatever, but one of them is mine!" Nikki laughed

"Well Triple H and Shawn are married, Matt is on SMACK-DOWN, so its gotta be Y2J." I said

"Hmmm we'll see, but HBK is my number 1!" Nikki said

We were in one of my favorite stores "BEBE" when I saw it. It was a white dress with a sharp V cute in the front and the back. It was stretchy material so I knew it would fit just right.

"Oh my god, Ash, you'll make the divas want you in that!" Nikki said

1 day before Raw

I did non-top beauty treatment, I got a manicure and pedicure, my hair done to where instead of my usual straight hair, it was curly in the wet and wavy style. When I got home my Mom stopped me. My mom had been drinking a lot when my dad died 5 years back, I tried to be there for her as much as I could.

"I hear you're meeting my son in law tomorrow" she said

"Yes Mom, hopefully he will be your son in law for-real one day" I said

"Well knock em out baby, you know you're not the only one who like him"

"I know, with my outfit, I'm gonna make all those bitches mad!" I said

I kissed my mom goodnight and ran up to my room. I knew I had less than 24 hours before I would be face to face with Jeff. My phone rang as I was watching my Hardy Show DVD, the episode where Jeff's cousin/twin/distant relative Itchweeed gives a tour of his crib. It was only one person who ALWAYS interrupted my "Jeff time".

"What Nikki?" I said

"Damn Biotch, is that any way to speak to your BFF?" Nikki asked

"Just playing girl, whats up?"

"I know what I'm wearing!" Nikki said excitedly

"What?" I asked knowing it wouldn't't be much more than a layer of fabric that barely covered her.

"Skinny Jeans that are so tight I wont be able to talk and a HBK logo tube top I bought from Nikki said

I was actually impressed that Nikki didn't choose to dress like a complete whore as usual, no matter what she would wear, she would forever be my best friend. Maybe our wedding day to Shawn and Jeff would be on the same day!

**Raw Is War: Live in San Diego, CA**

Nikki and I arrived at the arena at 6:40 pm. My palms felt sweaty, my legs buckled and the thought of Jeff and I meeting made my panties wet. I wrote him a letter expressing every single feeling that I have ever felt about him, just in case I wouldn't't be able to meet him.

"Yo, Nikki gimme a cigarette" I said

"What, you don't smoke!" Nikki said surprised

"I know but I'm nervous" I said

Nikki pulled out her fresh pack of Marlboro Lights and handed me one and a lighter. I refused the lighter and pulled out my lucky lighter with Jeff Hardy staring back at me from the fluid.

"You have a Jeff lighter?" Nikki asked

"Yea"

"Oh my god, whats next a Hardy Tampon?" Nikki teased

"Oh shut up" I said as I puffed the cigarette nervously

We got to our seats at 7:00 just as the fireworks went off, I noticed the stares I was getting from the men and some women in the audience. Every time I stood up and clapped I would hear 'Damn" and "Look at that ass!"

"Damn Ash, stop stealing the show" Nikki teased

I was about to say something to piss her off when I heard the music of the one and only Jeff Nero Hardy. Everything went blank, it was like their was nobody in the arena but Jeff and I. I stood up and he appeared and did that thrusting dance that I drooled over every time I saw it. He ran down to the ring and climbed the top rope and looked out at the crowd. There he was only a few feet away, right above me. Then it happened, he looked down and our eyes met. I could hear Nikki saying something but I wasn't trying to comprehend it. Jeff jumped off the top rope when HBK's music hit. He still had his eyes on mine as Shawn Michaels made his way out, I could hear Nikki singing the part "Oh Oh Shawn, I Think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy" extremely loud. I never looked away from Jeff's eyes, and when he gave me that smirk, I blushed and blew him the sexiest kiss that I could. He smirked again and nodded almost like he was saying, "You don't know who you're dealing with". Shawn entered the ring and slapped hands with Jeff, then Jeff leaned in and whispered something to him. It seemed like Shawn looked directly at Nikki and I but I couldn't't really tell. Jeff and Shawn won the tag team championships that night against Edge and Randy Orton. As the referee raised Jeff and Shawn's hands, Jeff looked at me again and leaned in to Shawn and whispered something to him. Shawn's eyes met mine and he smiled, then he looked and Nikki and smiled even wider.

"What the fuck was that!?" Nikki said

"I don't know, I hope it was good" I said

They slid out the ring and made it a point to walk our direction. My heart stopped again as Jeff walked pass, he stopped right in front of me and I watched his eyes move from my face to my JH necklace, to my exposed breasts, to my hips and then back to my face. As he was checking me out I was doing the same to him, his hair was jet black tonight, he wore his signature outfit with his JH necklace that matched mine! He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it as tight as I could and shoved the letter in his free hand. He looked down, smiled and then looked back at me. I smiled and yelled "Read it later"

He nodded and ran up the ramp and disappeared behind the curtains. I was so caught up in Jeff that I hadn't noticed Shawn hugging Nikki. It wasn't a fan hug, it was a I want you to fuck me slow hug. They released each other and Shawn walked away slapping hands and taking pictures with people in the front row.

"So, what was that all about?" I asked

"Oh no fuck that! Did you give him the letter?" Nikki asked

"Yea I did, so what happened with Shawn?" I asked again

"He wants ME to come backstage" Nikki said cocky

"Oh cool" I said low, I wish Jeff would have asked me backstage

"Oh and Jeff wants you to come too" Nikki added

"Are you serious!?" I asked

"Yep, ready?" Nikki asked

"Wait how do we get backstage?" I asked

Nikki held two "Raw" backstage passes in her hand and smirked

"While you were lost in Hardy land Shawn slipped me these babies without you knowing, he and Hardy had this planned as soon as they saw us." Nikki laughed

"Don't you wanna see the rest of the show?" I asked watching Nikki stand up

"Um, Noooooo" Nikki said

I laughed and followed her to the backstage area.

It was there where my life changed forever.

PART 2 Coming if you guys like part 1! Let me know!


	2. Getting Backstage

Backstage- Chapter 2 

As Nikki and I walked from our seats to backstage, I became even more nervous. Would Jeff think of me as the typical ring rat? Or someone who genuinely cared for him? I will never forget hearing about how wrestlers were no different than rock stars. They slept around just as much as touring bands like Led Zeppelin did in the 70's. I burned with jealously inside knowing that other women had been with Jeff before me. We approached the dark curtain where two big men stood. When I say big I don't mean Big Show big, I'm talking bigger!

"You ladies aren't allowed back here," the first man said

"I understand that baby, but we got passes" Nikki said

"Oh well, come on through" the second man added

"Thanks, and just because you two have been sweet, I'm gonna give you guys a gift" Nikki said

I held my breath, not knowing what Nikki would do; she was capable of practically anything. True enough she was my best friend but she also made Pamela Anderson and Jenna Jameson look like schoolgirls. Before I knew it her tube top peeled up and the two men dropped their mouths and both did the famous Ron Simmons line.

"Daaaaaaammmmmmnnnnnn" they exclaimed

Nikki laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the thick curtains.

"I cant believe you Nikki! Do you have any shame?" I asked

"Life is short, before you know it, its gone" Nikki said

"What the hell does that have to do with you flashing your tits?" I argued

"Tits are like life, before you it, their gone, too" Nikki said

I held in my laugh as we wandered down the hallway. On the way we got stares from everyone from Divas, Engineering Crew, and Superstars. Randy Orton actually winked at me, which freaked me out because he's such an asshole on television. We got friendly nods from the likes of Stephanie McMahon and The Undertaker.

"Where's Jeff? I'm losing patience!" I said

"There, that door has his name on it" Nikki said

I followed the direction of her finger and realized she was right. Jeff's name along with his symbol was on a door just a few steps in front of me.

"Um, so what do I do?" I panicked

"What the hell do you think? You didn't buy that tight ass dress for an autograph!" Nikki said

I wanted to hit her but yet again, she was right. An autograph was the last thing on my mind. I wanted Jeff, his skin, his lips, his everything I wanted. I bought a $300 dress just for him so why not try my luck?

"Okay, I'm gonna knock, will you come with me?" I asked

"Hell No, Biotch I don't do threesomes, I'm stingy with the cock sorry!" Nikki yelled

"Keep your voice down! And FYI bitch you cant touch Jeff!" I snapped

"What are you waiting for Ash? Go knock while I find HBK so he can knock me between my legs" Nikki said

"God you're so gross!" I said

Nikki didn't reply, she walked pass me and turned the corner. Here I was, right in front of a door that I couldn't find the nerve to knock on. I stood there for a second when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn around, but I did see black nail polish on the hand that was on my shoulder. My heart stopped.

I turned slowly and there he was, my husband, my love, my hero….Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

"Are you lost darlin?" He asked in the sexiest southern accent I ever heard

"Um no I was looking for you" I said low

"Well, you found me darlin" He said smiling

"Ummm yea" I said looking down

There was a moment of silence between us both, and then I looked up and noticed him looking at my dress.

"You look beautiful, what might your name be?" He asked

"Uh…I'm…uh" I stuttered

I know this sounds awful but I couldn't even remember my fucking name, the date, the time, hell not even the fucking year! All I knew was that Jeff was actually in front of me and this time it wasn't a magazine.

"You don't know your name, darlin?" He laughed

I looked down and realized I had my initials tattooed on my inner wrists…. A.A.R and it came to me.

"Ashley Amelia Rodriguez" I said

"Beautiful name, I'm…" He began

"Jeff Nero Hardy" I finished

He laughed and I kind of caught him blush, it made me even more nervous.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like…" He started

"Jennifer Lopez?" I asked

"Yea!" He said

"All the time!" I said laughing

He was quiet again, just staring at me then he broke the silence with a question I was longing to hear.

"Well, want to come to my dressing room darling?" He asked

"Sure" I said

He grabbed me by the hand and we walked to his dressing room to watch the rest of the show. We were watching Mickie James beat the hell out Candace when he brought up my letter.

"Thank-you" He said looking me straight in the eyes

"Thank-you? For what?" I asked, completely forgetting about the letter

"Your letter, it was very….deep" He said smiling

"Oh, no problem, I always said if I ever met you that I would hold nothing back" I said

He was silent then he stood up and walked over to me. I glanced up and cocked my eyebrow.

"Then why are you holding back darling? He asked

I stood up and asked, " What do you mean Jeff?"

He didn't reply all he did was pull me into the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. I've kissed a lot before but never actually made it to third base. With Jeff it felt like we were having sex, the kiss was that good. The more I got into the further he was pushing me back onto the couch.

"Wait" I said breathing hard

"What is it darlin?" He said eyes still closed

"I want this Jeff, I have wanted this for 6 years, but not in your dressing room." I said

"Okay darlin, whatever makes you comfortable." He smiled

As soon as I was about to reply there was a knock on the door. Jeff opened it and it was Shawn Michaels and Nikki. Nikki stood in the door and smiled wide at me. I knew she noticed how my hair and lip-gloss were out of order but I didn't care. She had no room for judging because she looked like she and Shawn had actually fucked.

"Ash, Shawn and I are going to the hotel, wanna keep my car?" She asked

"No, we'll drive" Jeff said

"Oh okay well you kids be safe and remember, no glove no love!" Nikki said

I laughed at Jeff as he rolled his eyes and smiled

Nikki and Shawn left the room, leaving Jeff and I alone again.

"Ready, darlin?" He asked

"More than you know" I said

He grabbed his bag, threw his new tag team championship across his shoulder, held my hand and walked to his Corvette.

On the way to the hotel, we talked, listened to Pearl Jam and Nirvana, and talked more. He talked about his brother Matt's recent break-up with Lita and his own doubts about his current relationship with some chick named Beth. I asked what she looked like and when we stopped at a red light, he pulled out his wallet and handed me a picture. I saw a young woman squatting down with 5 dogs at her feet. She wasn't pretty but cute in a conventional kind of way. I held my jealousy in and handed Jeff back the picture.

"So, whats going on with her?" I asked

"Its not really her, I'm the one falling out of love" He sighed

I could tell by the way he looked that he felt bad about the situation.

"Don't feel bad Jeff, always remember that everything happens for a reason, don't blame yourself for what you feel in your heart." I said rubbing his hand

He looked down at our hands and smiled. He then made a move to where I though he wanted space so I moved my hand and he moved his hand to my knee. I quivered inside as we drove down the dark highway. What would happen tonight?


	3. Night at The Hilton

A Night at The Hilton- Chapter 3

I held my head low during the ride on the elevator. What if I wasn't "good" as men referred to good sex? What if he wanted a blow-job, I had seen the famous movie "Deep Throat" and heard Nikki brag on her skills, but I didn't have a clue about how to please a man sexually much less orally.

Jeff still held my hand as we reached the room. Room 316, was beautiful, it had a heart shaped hot tub, plasma screen television, and a balcony the shape of a Buick.

"Make yourself comfortable, darlin" Jeff said noticing my shyness

"Okay, thank-you" I smiled

I'm gonna jump in the shower really quick, when I come back I wanna see you relaxed" He said

I wanted to say " Yea and I want to see you naked"

I didn't have the balls so I said "Yes Sir"

He laughed and walked to the spacious bathroom and turned on the shower. A few minutes later I realized he didn't close the door all the way. He had left it cracked just enough for me to see the actual shower. DAMN! He so did that on purpose!

I moved a little to the left so I could get a better view his back was turned to me so I had a full on ass view. WOW perfect ass, I thought and then he turned around…….

OH MY GOD…..using the ImagInation had nothing to do with Jeff's dick. It was like a 2 liter bottle that my mom buys from the grocery store. I felt beads of sweat form on my forehead as he washed slowly in the falling water. I breathed deep and I felt a strange heat in the pit of my stomach. Damn did he find my Gspot without even trying? Damn it!

My fantasy was ruined as the shower stopped. Jeff stepped out and I slid back on the bed like I was actually watching television. Jeff came out in a white rob and smiled at me.

"I see you got comfortable darling," He said

"Yeah im very relaxed." I lied; truthfully I was a horny virgin who wanted the man of my dreams to take advantage of me.

As if he were reading my thoughts, Jeff climbed up the center of the bed like a snake. He stopped and grabbed my feet. I slid down and he got on top of me.

"Tell me, what do you like?" He said running his fingers through my mass of curls

"Uh….what do you mean?" I asked

"What pleases you?" He said

"I don't know, I have never been pleased." I said

His eyes grew wide, and then he spoke.

"Are you a virgin darlin'" He asked

"Yes" I said low

I thought he would tell me to leave, be suspicious of me being some groupie who just wanted my cherry broke by someone famous, but he stayed on top of me, playing with my hair.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" He asked

"Yes, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else nor with anyone else" I replied

He smiled and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He intensified the kiss and I decided to send him a sign of what I really wanted so; I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stopped kissing me and looked down.

"Damn darlin', nice move" He smiled

I laughed and tilted my head for another kiss. He accepted and kissed me harder. I was lost by his lips; they sent me to a place of ecstasy and feelings I never experienced. Jeff moved his lips to my chest and I felt his hand trying to unzip my tight dress. I shifted to my side to help him without breaking our kiss. My dress fell to the floor as Jeff undid my strapless bra. He sucked my nipples like he was thirsty for milk. I wanted to laugh because no one would ever believe that the man I loved for years was breast-feeding from my milk less boobs. I sighed and closed my eyes not believing it myself. Jeff's lips moved down further to the top of my lacy black Victoria Secret panties. He kissed the ribbon and pulled my panties down with his teeth. I giggled and he smiled. I sat there wondering what he was going to do next when he lifted my right leg and kneeled to the floor. The next thing I know, I saw Jeff's head go further between my legs as I thought it would. I felt him lick me and I jerked.

"Whoa, um Jeff?" I started sitting up

"Relax darlin' I'm trying to make you wet" He said

I lay back down and waited. Make me wet, how exactly could he make me wet if I was already horny? I soon found out. Jeff fingered me, sucked me, licked me, and nibbled me at the same time. I was literally like the girl on that movie who shot up to the ceiling in cum. When he was done, he climbed up my body and dropped his robe.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked

"Noooooo" I breathed with my eyes still closed

I opened them and kissed him. He pulled back and reached over to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a condom. It was Trojan 2X. Oh god he's gonna rip me apart I thought.

"He put the condom on and caressed my face again.

"Ready darlin? I promise to be gentle" He said

I took a deep breath and said, "Yes"

He lifted my leg up and reached down to guide himself inside me. I had my eyes closed and I felt it, like forcing a beach ball through a golf hole. I held my breath when he went further, then he stopped. I felt him pull out and for a second I thought he was going to say I was too tight but then, he rammed his whole dick in me which busting my cherry and causing me to scream.

"I'm sorry darlin, want me to stop?" He said concerned

"No….please don't stop," I breathed

He started going in and out really slow and then I felt it, like something forcing to be released and when it passed I screamed again. I opened my eyes to find Jeff smiling above me, still thrusting slowly. I wanted to feel that feeling again so I pushed my hips up a little and he groaned.

"Don't do that darlin or I'll come," he said

That made me feel useless, like I wasn't going to give him pleasure like he was giving me. I disobeyed him and wrapped both legs around his waist and pushed up as hard as I could like I was back in horse riding lessons. Jeff groaned again and started to speed up. He reached down and grabbed my leg and lifted it above my head. I had no idea I was that flexible but I was at that point. Jeff pounded me so hard I started to shiver and he trembled too.

"Shit….OOOOooo….damn baby" he moaned

I grabbed his finger and started to suck it to show him virgins can be way more fun than experienced girls and he moaned even louder.

"AAAAAAAAAAh……fuck!!!!!" He yelled

Jeff exploded inside me and collapsed on top of me breathing hard. We lay there for a minute getting our breathing back on track when he slid out of me, took the condom off and held me close.

"Damn darlin, that was perfect," He said

"Ditto" I smiled

"Any regrets?" He asked

"No and there never will be" I reassured him

"Thank-you for thinking so much of me to give me your innocence" He said

"Thank-you for making my first time unforgettable" I said looking into his eyes

Jeff kissed me again and rolled me on top of him. We drifted off to sleep just like that.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter it gets better after this! Stay tuned and I promise it will be up tomorrow! Let me know what you guys think! Your opinions mean a lot to me!**


	4. WakeUp Call

"Wake-Up Call"- Chapter 4

After Jeff and I drifted off to sleep, I heard my phone vibrate on the floor. I didn't want to wake him, so I ignored it and closed my eyes again. Not two seconds had passed when it started to vibrate again. I slowly removed myself from Jeff who seemed determined not to let me go, I smiled at the thought of him just needing to hold me while he slept. I picked up my phone and saw "It's Me Bitch" as an incoming call; I smiled to myself remembering Nikki putting that under her contact name in my phone. I walked out on the balcony and closed the door.

"Yes Nikki?" I said

"What up biotch, did you get some Extreme Head or what?" Nikki laughed

"Oh god, you did not just call me at 4:30 in the morning to ask me that?" I sighed

"Ummm yes biotch, didn't I just ask you?" Nikki snapped

"Well yeah I got some Extreme head and some Poetry in Motion, happy?" I replied

I heard a pause on the other end and then a load of screams and a few "OH MY GOD's."

"So you lost your virginity to Hardy?!" Nikki exclaimed

"No shit, Nikki damnit what do you want? I'm tired." I said angrily

"Shit bitch, I'm sure you are! I have seen the crazy shit Hardy does on top of ladders, are you walking okay?" Nikki joked

"Ugh, I hate you!" I said

"Sorry babe just messing with ya! Anyway guess what!" Nikki said

"You're gonna hang up and let me go back to sleep?" I said hopefully

"Uh no biotch, I got into it with this bitch." Nikki replied

"Oh my god, with who?" I asked

"With Shawn's fucking wife!" Nikki yelled

I told Nikki, I always tell her when she is going to get in a fucked up situation. She knew Shawn was married WITH kids and she still just HAD to have him. When would she learn?

"Nikki…" I started

"I know Ash, you told me so…okay" Nikki sighed

"Well, yeah but what happen?" I asked

Although there was nothing more that I wanted to do than tell her to tell me in the morning about the wife drama and crawl back into Jeff's arms, she was my best friend and I really did care about her feelings. So I woke up completely and listened.

"Well after we left the arena, Shawn and I went to the bar and had a few drinks. We got so tipsy that I told him I wanted to fuck him right then and there. He suggested we go in the bathroom, so I agreed. We went in there and fucked like animals for what it seems like an eternity, and then when we were done we drove back to the hotel. He said he wanted me to spend the night with him, so I said yes." Nikki said

"Keep going," I said

"So we fucked again and his cell phone rings, and its his wife crying hysterically saying she cant believe how he fucked some groupie in a bar and had me in his room. By this time he's freaking out so, I snatched the phone from him and told the bitch the truth." Nikki said

"The truth?" I asked curiously

"Yea, that he came on to me and that if I wanted him so fucking bad, I would have just fucked him in his locker-room, got a fucking autograph and went home." Nikki yelled

"Wow, so how the hell did she know you guys were at the bar and fucked in the bathroom?" I asked

"Her friend was spying on us the whole time!" Nikki said

"Her friend? Who another wrestler?" I asked

"No some bitch who dates a wrestler, some bitch named Beth." Nikki replied

No way. No fucking way! Jeff's Beth? It couldn't be! That means if she was aware of Nikki being with Shawn for the evening, she also was aware of Jeff and I too.

"Ash? You still there?" Nikki asked

I was just about to answer when I heard Jeff's name being screamed by an extremely pissed female voice and hard pounds on the hotel door.

"Oh shit, Nikki im gonna call you back!" I yelled and hung up before she could ask any questions.

Uh-OH!!!!! What's going to happen next? What do you think my lovely readers? HAHAHAHA 


	5. GirlFight

"Girl-Fight"- Chapter 5 

This wasn't happening I thought as the pounding continued. I stood on the balcony in Jeff's oversized Team X-treme t-shirt not knowing what to do.

"Jeff, open the fucking door!" the pissed chick yelled

Jeff jumped up like he had the shock of his life hearing that voice. I saw him look around the dark room to see if I was there. I opened the balcony door and whispered his name. Without turning on the lights he got up and walked over to me.

"Listen darlin', I'm sure you know who is on the other side of that door, right?" Jeff asked panicky

I could only nod, I was lost, I wasn't afraid but very lost. Either two things were about to go down, Beth would jump on Jeff and I would beat her ass for touching my man or she would jump on me and I would beat her ass for being stupid.

"Okay so what are we going to do?" I asked

"I'm gonna see what the fuck she's doing here." Jeff said

He started to walk away but stopped, turned and gave me the sweetest kiss. I smiled.

"Remember, you will always be mine." Jeff said

Before I replied he walked back into the room towards the door. He opened it and prevented Beth to enter by closing the door right behind him. I found this as opportunity to get my shit, find Nikki and leave. While gathering my things, I heard Jeff and Beth argue.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jeff asked

"No what the fuck are YOU doing here with some slut in your room?" Beth fired back

"No that bitch didn't just call me a "slut"! okay I will let that slide", I thought to myself while finding Jeff's phone and storing my number in it.

"She's not a slut, and why the fuck do you care, it's basically over between us anyway, Beth." Jeff said

"Over? So you got some free pussy and it's over now?" Beth yelled

"Free pussy?" I thought, okay this bitch is going over board.

I grabbed my purse and found my "bitch", as I referred to my knife. It wasn't a petite knife but a sharp blade that belonged to my father before he died. I was about to walk in the hallway to fuck Beth up when my phone vibrated. Saved by the fucking vibration!

"Speak," I said

"Oh shit now I know something's wrong, you only say speak when you're about to fuck somebody up" Nikki said

"Yea now is not the time Nikki." I said

"What the fuck is going on and why did you hang up in me?" Nikki asked

"Well remember when Shawn's wife said she had a spy who dates a wrestler?" I asked

"Yea so…..Wait no fuckin way!" Nikki replied

"Fuckin WAY!" I replied

"Oh god, Jeff's chick? Wait that means she's….here!" Nikki exclaimed

"Yeah and I'm about to fuck her up, because their standing in the hall arguing and she's insulting me!" I yelled

"What room are you guys in?" Nikki asked

"Room 316" I replied

"I'm on my way!" Nikki said hanging up

I sat on the bed a little too soon, I heard tussling outside the door and I jumped up as the door flew open and Beth ran in. I stood there waiting for the bitch to step. She didn't move, she just stared at me.

"So you're fucking Jennifer Lopez, Jeff!?" Beth asked

Jeff appeared in the room with scratches on his neck and a tear in his wife-beater. Before he could answer, I stepped closer to her.

"No, he's not fucking J-Lo, but he is fucking me, now what bitch?" I snapped

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Beth replied

"I'm Ashley, and I don't think that, I know that!" I said

She stepped closer like she wanted to hit me, I grew up knowing the technique of fighting and how a person looks and acts right before they attack, "Thanks Dad", I thought to myself. He always knew I would be in situations where I had to defend myself. He would be tossing and turning in his grave if he knew I was about to fight over a man that wasn't mine.

Jeff stepped closer.

"Beth, it's over okay? I like Ashley, she's not some groupie." Jeff said

Beth looked at him with disgust.

"So you met her a few hours ago and you like her?" Beth asked

She looked back at me.

"So you must have good head AND you like Pearl Jam, right?" Beth asked with a sarcastic tone

"Yeah and you must have terrible head AND you hate Pearl Jam, because I didn't give Jeff head Bitch!" I yelled

"Fuck you!" Beth screamed as she pushed me.

That was it, I blinked out. That's how it always was with me, when I lose my temper, I lose self-control. All I know is I was on top of Beth punching the shit out of her. In a flash, I saw every enemy I ever had, every letdown, every pain, my father's death, my mother's grief was all put into Beth's face. I felt Jeff trying to grab me, he was screaming something I couldn't understand. I felt Beth grab my hair, pulling it with as much force as she could to get me off of her. She succeeded, but as she tried crawling away, I laughed.

"Come on bitch, all you wanted to do was pull hair?" I said tugging at her feet to pull her back to me.

I would have gotten one more lick if it weren't for Jeff and Nikki, who had caught the end of the fight, holding me down. I saw Beth run in the bathroom and close the door.

"Oh god, Ash, what the fuck is wrong with you? You almost beat her to death!" Nikki said

I couldn't help it, I burst into tears. For one, Im a Cancer, we wear our hearts and emotions on our sleeves. I was angry, hurt, and disappointed all in one. Damn, I so need a cigarette, I thought.

Jeff held me, rocking me slowly as I cried. I couldn't help but think; here I am in Jeff Hardy's arms after beating the shit out of his girlfriend, while she's in the bathroom, hopefully soaking her bruised face with ice. It was like a scene in a movie. Nikki watched us, shaking her head and grinning.

There was a knock on the door and Jeff got up to answer it. I flipped my hair and wiped my tears away, while Nikki threw all the evidence of a fight wherever she could hide them.

Jeff opened the door to find Chris Jericho and the hotel manager.

"Yes?" Jeff said

"Mr. Hardy, we've had a complaint of the noise coming from your room.' The manager said

"Oh, Im very sorry, it wont happen again." Jeff said quickly

"Yeah, we were having a threesome, you know how that goes!" Nikki said

All three men stared at Nikki with wide-eyes. I tried not to laugh, and Nikki just smiled gracefully like what she said was completely normal.

"Well, um….have a good evening." The manager said walking away in a swift motion.

Chris Jericho walked in and Jeff closed the door. As soon as the door closed, everyone laughed.

"What? I had to make it believable!" Nikki said

"Chris, what are you doin here man?" Jeff asked

Chris didn't say anything he just eyed Nikki and smiled.

"Oh, um Ash, if you want I can give you the car so you can get home, because I'm spending the night with Chris." Nikki smiled

"Oh god she's such a slut!" I thought

As though she knew what I was thinking, she stuck her tongue out and gave me the finger. I smiled and said, "Yes".

Nikki gave me her keys and left the room with Jericho. I guess when Y2J said "the 2nd coming" he meant it!

As they left Jeff and I stood and stared at each other. Suddenly, I realized Beth was still in the bathroom.

"Jeff, Beth is still in there, what is she doing?" I asked

"I don't know, let me check." He said

Jeff knocked once, twice, and a third time…..nothing. He turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

"Beth?" Jeff said

"OH MY GOD!" Jeff screamed

"What?" I said running in after him.

Beth was laying the bathtub crying, with blood running down her left wrist. I could see a small razor blade laying on the floor.

"I love you Jeff, why are you doing this to me?" Beth cried

"Oh Beth" Jeff said walking towards her to pull her up.

"Ash, we gotta get her to the hospital." Jeff said

"Oh shit……what have I done?" I thought

**So what do you guys think? Good? Great? Bad? Let me know! IrishBlue69 this was 4 you!**


	6. A Woman Scorned

"A Woman Scorned"- Chapter 6

I realized this night couldn't get much worse. My best friend was about to sleep with another WWE superstar within the same night, Jeff's girlfriend and I got into a fight, and now she was attempting to commit suicide, I even noticed she cut the right way. Jeff helped Beth out of the tub, while I gathered my things and waited.

"I got the bleeding to stop, are you ready darlin?" Jeff asked

"Yea." I said irritated and still very confused

Here I was about to save this bitch after she tried to attack me. Jeff, Beth and I piled into Nikki's car and drove to the hospital. The sun was rising, much to my dismay because I wanted to wake up and see the sun shine on Jeff as he slept. I thought about that old Rolling Stones song with Mick Jagger singing "You can't always get what you want".

Beth's bleeding started again so the doctor assisted her right away. Jeff went in with her, while I sat in the lobby dozing off. An hour passed and Jeff came back out and sat next to me.

"Is she okay?" I asked not really caring but suicide always made me sad; I had the biggest crush on Kurt Cobain.

"Yea, they said she didn't cut deep enough" Jeff whispered

"Are YOU okay?" I asked

"I guess so." He replied

I had no idea what to say; first I wanted to know how and why was Beth even in San Diego if she wasn't traveling with Jeff. And why the hell was she spying on Nikki and Shawn and knew of Jeff and I. I decided to ask.

"Jeff…." I began

"I know you're confused, Beth just told me everything." He said

"Shawn's wife was originally going to surprise him at the arena when she heard about Shawn's cheating, but she didn't want to leave her kids so, she called Beth and asked her would she do it. Beth agreed because she wanted to see me, so she bought Beth a ticket to fly here weeks ago. So when Beth got to the arena, she was sitting right across from you and Nikki." Jeff explained

I couldn't believe it she had witnessed the whole thing with me giving Jeff the letter and maybe saw me blow him that kiss.

Jeff continued…"She didn't mention the letter, or the fact that she suspected something after Shawn and I came and talked to you and Nikki. She did see Shawn and Nikki flirting after the match though."

"So how did she figure out that we would be together?" I asked

"Because, when she followed Shawn and Nikki to the bar, she heard Nikki talking about how you always loved me and wanted me to be your first." Jeff admitted

I was shocked. Damn Nikki and her big mouth! If she hadn't told Shawn that, none of this would have happened.

"It took Beth awhile to find out what hotel we were in because she lost Shawn and Nikki because of this crazy California traffic!" Jeff said

I believed him San Diego was just as busy and hectic as LA, and Nikki drove like she was on a NASCAR track. I wondered, what if Beth wouldn't have lost Nikki to the expressway traffic, Jeff and I wouldn't have ever had I realized I was a terrible person for fucking another woman's man, but in my heart Jeff was mine and would be forever, although I knew there wasn't a chance for us.

"So, what now?" I asked expecting the worst

"I'm going to try and work things out with Beth, I'm sorry Ash." Jeff said

My heart fell to my stomach, as I realized the man of my dreams had rejected me. I stood up and began walking toward the exit of the hospital. Jeff ran behind me.

"Ash, wait!" Jeff said holding my arm and staring into my eyes.

"What?" I said coldly

"I don't want you to hate me, darling" Jeff said

"I don't hate you Jeff, I could never hate you because I love you, but you're trying to work out a relationship that you don't even want to be in." I said sternly

"Wha….what do you mean?" Jeff asked

"You want to work things out because you realize that Beth would have killed herself if you were going to dump her for me. I might sound like the most terrible person in the world, but when you love someone and you cant accept their decisions and their well-being than you don't love them, you just want to control them." I said

"Beth might love you, but now she knows for a fact that she HAS you forever, and because of that, I'm leaving." I said walking away again. This time I made it to Nikki's car when I felt Jeff pull my arm and make me turn around. I stood there waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He walked closer to me, grabbed my face and kissed me like he would never get the chance to again. I tried to fight it but I gave in and kissed him back. We kissed for a while and then I felt Jeff's hand slide up my dress and I felt his fingers twisting my panties in a knot. I didn't know what he was doing but I didn't stop kissing him. Jeff moved my panties to the side, and shoved his middle finger inside me. I was horny all over again and my legs begin to feel weak. Jeff leaned in closer and without breaking our incredible lip lock, he opened the backdoor and pushed me on the backseat. I tried to sit up but he pushed me back down.

"Jeff no…." I started

He cut me off by kissing me again and started to finger me once more. I was hot, angry and on the verge of cumming on my best friends back seat. Jeff used his other hand to pull down his sweatpants and shoved his dick inside me.

"Ohhhhhh shit Jeff," I moaned closing my eyes

"Mhhhhhhmmmmm……see you cant leave me, you want this, tell me you will never leave me!" Jeff yelled pounding me like there was no tomorrow.

"I…..I….Oh Jeff" I moaned as he sped up, he knew exactly the effect he had on me and this was torture.

"Say it!….Oh fuck….Say it before I cum!" Jeff moaned in my ear

"I will never leave you, I love you Jeff!……OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDD!" I screamed

Jeff and I exploded at the exact same time and he collapsed on top of me both of us breathing hard and soaking in sweat. I couldn't believe myself, I fucked Jeff again and this time right outside of the hospital where his girlfriend was getting treated for her attempted suicide. I had to leave and I had to leave NOW.

"Jeff I have to go." I said trying to sit up

"Okay darlin, but I'm gonna see you before I go." Jeff said

I noticed that he didn't mean it as a question, he simply said that he was going to see me regardless of if I wanted to see him or not.

"Okay." I said climbing to the front seat and starting the ignition

Jeff closed the back door and came to the driver's side and opened the door he grabbed my face and kissed me again. I felt his hand go up my dress again and this time he ripped my lace panties off and shoved them in his pocket. I was speechless and he noticed and smirked at me.

"You will always be mine" He said and walked away

I couldn't breathe for a moment. I did know that I was in love and I had no idea how to go on without him. God I need menthol. I searched Nikki's car for a cigarette, I found a Newport in her glove box after almost giving up. I turned on the radio and heard Justin Timberlake's "What goes around comes around" blasting back at me. Hmmm was this a sign I thought as I lit the cigarette and pulled off. Before I reached the end of the parking lot I spotted Jeff standing in the door staring at me. God he's so beautiful I thought, but is he a blessing or a curse? Only time will tell I thought.

**Well…..what did you guys think? Tell me ASAP so I can know what direction to go in for the next chapters! XOXO**


	7. Reality

"Reality"- Chapter 7

My mind filled with thoughts of what had just happened. I mean it's not every day that a chick can hook up with her favorite celebrity/wrestler and cause major problems in his relationship. I didn't know what was going to happen next! Then, my phone rang, it was Nikki.

"Hello?" I answered

"Ash? Where are you? Come get me." Nikki replied

I noticed the nervousness in her voice and I got worried.

"What's wrong Nikki?" I asked

"Its Shawn, he…just come and get me please." Nikki whispered

"Don't move I'm on my way." I said quickly, before I could hang up she spoke again

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Nikki yelled

Sighing I told her what went down with Beth after she left with Jericho. However, I left out the part where Jeff and I had incredible make-up sex in her backseat.

"Damn, does he have a Fatal Attraction or what!?" Nikki said

"Yea and then some" I replied

"Well he's yours now, the bitch will get well soon, anyways hurry up!" Nikki yelled and hung up

I applied more pressure on the gas to get through the typical San Diego traffic. I developed a migraine the size of a grapefruit when I saw a roadblock a few miles ahead. I slowed down and grabbed my license out of my purse. I was in no mood for this but shit happens, right?

I slowed down, now about seven cars behind the patrol officer. As I was going through my purse, I noticed several of my pictures were gone. My baby picture, my high school graduation picture, two of my professional pictures, and one of me in a bikini from this past summer were all missing.

"Oh god Jeff….he couldn't have" I said aloud

I thought I was crazy for thinking such a thing, I mean why would Jeff steal my pictures?

I pulled up in front of the officer and handed him my license and Nikki's registration papers.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed

"Something wrong officer?" I asked

"You're Jennifer Lopez!" He said

"No….I" I began

"Its okay Ms. Lopez you're incognito I understand!" He said

I noticed he had passed my license back without glancing at it once. I was really getting tired of having Jennifer Lopez's identity, I mean it was flattering but that bitch is filthy rich and I wasn't getting any funds from her or her management.

"Could you sign this for my son?" He asked handing me a piece of paper made for giving traffic violations.

"Sure, what's his name?" I asked, I'm terrible for pretending but he wouldn't listen.

"His name is Jeff" He replied

I almost dropped the pen, but signed it and handed it back to him.

"Thanks Ms. Lopez, have a good day" The officer smiled

I smiled and drove away. Why did I flinch when the officer said his sons name was "Jeff"? Am I that in love that I cant take hearing his name? Man I need a psychiatrist.

I pulled into the Hilton parking lot and saw Nikki sitting on the curb. I parked and ran to her as fast as my heels would let me.

"Nikki what's wrong, why are you sitting out here?" I panted out of breath

Nikki looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I was so confused because Nikki never cried.

"Well, after I left you and Jeff last night, I slept with Jericho. It was great he was so gentle and caring, even though I was fucking him in an HBK shirt." Nikki smiled

"Soooooo that's a bad thing?" I asked

"Well he told me he really likes me and wants to see where this can go." Nikki said

What the hell is it with these WWE wrestlers falling in love so quick!? I thought

"Wow, really?" I replied

"Yea so I we exchanged numbers and I left and then…" Nikki trailed off

"Then what?" I asked

" I was walking down the hall and all of a sudden im pulled in this room by….." Nikki whispered

"Shawn?" I asked already knowing I was right

"Yes, he said I ruined his marriage and his life because he cant live without me." Nikki replied

"What!!!!!!!??????" I yelled

"Yea" Nikki said

"What the hell do you do to men?" I asked remembering how Nikki's boyfriends were always psycho and wanting to collect strands of her hair and shit.

"I don't know Ash, I just like to fuck, its an art to me but with the men it's making love but they never can understand that I DON'T love them." Nikki explained

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. The laughter would be because Nikki actually thought of sex as a hobby and the tears would be because she didn't know how to accept love because she only was with a guy for the sex.

I remembered teasing her about that Prince song "Darling Nikki". Prince spoke of a woman who was a sex fiend and an all around man-eater. I wouldn't dare bring that up now.

"So after Shawn told you that, what happened?" I asked

"He made me fuck him." Nikki sighed

I couldn't believe she was actually smiling!

"It was like rape, but I couldn't get enough, he kept telling me to fuck him back, but I acted as though I wasn't interested." Nikki laughed

"Oh man so then what happened?" I asked like a noisy child

"He ate me out and fucked me again." Nikki replied

"Oh god you're gross." I said shuttering at the thought

"Hey nobody told him too he just did it because he likes the flavor." She snapped

"Oh my god lets go" I said grabbing her hand.

"Wait, aren't you going to say goodbye to Jeff?" Nikki asked

"Huh? I have already left Jeff, we said our goodbyes at the hospital." I said

"So…why is he walking over here?" Nikki asked standing up slowly

**Sorry this on is short guys, I have a hangover from new years! I promise this will be updated soon. XOXOXO Love you guys and thanks for the reviews!**


	8. More Than Sex

"More Than Sex"- Chapter 8

I stood quickly when Nikki noticed Jeff.

"Uh, Jeff what are you doing here?" I asked

"I stay in this hotel, remember?" Jeff replied

I grinned at his sarcasm. He was so gorgeous, all I could think about was how he took advantage of me just an hour before. Nikki noticed how we were staring at each other and exhaled in a dramatic kind of way.

"Look if you want to stand here and fuck Hardy with your eyes, at least gimme the keys!" She said

I felt the blush rise in my cheeks and I noticed Jeff raising his eyebrow as in saying "well?"

I turned to Nikki and handed her the keys. I wanted to tell her how Jeff and I creamed on her luxurious leather back seat but I held my tongue and she walked off.

"So really what are you doing back from the hospital?" I asked

"They released Beth and I sent her to the airport to fly back home." He replied

"Just like that? She just left?" I asked surprised

"Yea, come to my room with me." Jeff said pulling my hand

"But Jeff…." I started

"No buts darlin', I just gotta pack" Jeff said pulling me in the entrance

I didn't want to follow Jeff, but he had this unbelievable control over me that I couldn't deny. I was tired, some what confused, and in a need for a long hot bubble bath. I didn't smell because my purse was a mini "chick items" bag consisting of deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, make-up, and most importantly baby wipes.

Jeff and I made it to his room and I helped him pack. As if he were reading my mind he said, "Darlin, I need a shower, wanna join me?"

I was hoping for a bath, but I knew he didn't have time, so I accepted. Jeff walked up to me slowly, turned me around and caressed my shoulders. He unzipped my dress and turned my body to face him.

"You're beautiful, I'm so glad we met." He said smiling

"Me too." I replied wanting to say more but courage failed me.

Jeff stood there and stared at me with a look I couldn't fathom. I was lost in his eyes so I couldn't speak either. After a minute or two, he snapped out of it and led me into the bathroom. In the shower he washed my hair and every inch of my skin. I returned the favor and suddenly something came over me while I washed his chest. I looked up at him and slowly slid to my knees. His eyes grew and I held in my laugh. I decided that Jeff hardy would not only be my first sex partner but the first man that I would give a blowjob. As the water rushed down on both of us, I remembered Nikki telling me her techniques. I opened my mouth and followed Nikki's rules step by step. I sucked, nibbled, and licked Jeff until he was about to fall over. He had a handful of my hair as I slid him farther into my throat, surprisingly I didn't gag, Nikki would be proud. Jeff screamed my name and came in my mouth. At first I wanted to spit out but I let it slide down my throat as if I was a kid taking medicine that they didn't want to taste. I stood up and smiled at Jeff while he tried to regain his normal breathing.

"Damn darlin' do you want me to fall in love with you?" He asked in a humorous tone

I smiled and blushed at his question but if he only knew that I was in love with him. We dried each other off and I realized I didn't have a change of clothes and there was no way I was going to put that tight dress back on. Jeff gave me one of his wife beaters and his athletic shorts. I put them on and he laughed.

"What?" I asked trying to tie the string on the shorts as tight as I could to keep them up.

"Nothing, you look adorable in my clothes darlin'." He said

I couldn't help but to smile. He finished packing and looked at me.

"Please tell me that we can keep in touch." He asked

"Sure, I put my number in your phone." I said

"Really? When?" he asked

"Last night before I whooped Beth's ass." I said

He laughed "Oh, okay well my flight leaves in 15 minutes, we have a show in Chicago tonight." He said

"Okay well I guess this is goodbye." I said hugging him tight

"No, this is not goodbye, this is I will see you later." He replied

I didn't reply I just hugged him as tight as I could and inhaled his scent hoping that this moment would never end. Jeff raised my head with a finger and kissed me softly.

"Trust me darlin' you cant get rid of me now." He smiled

"I hope not" I replied

We kissed again, this time with more passion. I could feel his erection against my stomach and he pulled away.

"This is what you do to me." He said placing my hand on his penis.

I caressed him lightly and he groaned.

"No baby if we do this I'm going to be late." He said breathing heavy

"Ok" I replied sadly.

We walked hand in hand out of the hotel to Jeff's car. We kissed goodbye and he promised he would call when he landed in Chicago. I watched him speed away into the San Diego traffic and silently hoped that he would call.

"Damn!" I yelled realizing I forgot to ask Jeff did he take my pictures, at this point I really didn't care, I wanted for him to always remember me, how I looked, how I talked, everything. I didn't just want to be some chick he fucked in San Diego. Hopefully I wasn't, only time would tell.

I walked to Nikki's car with Jeff's smell all over me. I felt tears rise but they didn't succeed when I saw Nikki making out with Shawn Michaels in the backseat of her car.

"Oh god" I sighed

When will she learn?

Finally I updated my story! I wont keep you guys waiting for so long next time! XOXOXO 


	9. Back 2 Normal Life

"Back to the normal life"- Chapter 9 

It took me ages to get Nikki and Shawn apart, they were like wild animals. But, who could blame her, right?

"Call me, baby". Nikki said seductively to Shawn

Shawn gave her another kiss, gave me a nod, and walked to his car. Nikki got in the driver's seat and I slid into the passenger side hoping to take a nap. I can't remember ever having this much happen in 48 hours of my life. Nikki started the engine and took off on the direction to my house. I closed my eyes and immediately thought of Jeff. No one in a million years could ever tell me that I would actually meet him, make love to him, and beat his girlfriend's ass within the same night. It had been quite an experience but I could only wonder what I meant to him. As usual Nikki interrupted my thoughts.

"Ash, what should I do"? Nikki asked

"About what"? I replied

"About Shawn and Jericho". She said

"Well Nikki, Shawn is married" I said matter of factly

"I know and I'm not a home wrecker!" Nikki exclaimed

"So what's the problem?" I asked

"Shawn just does something to me, I mean Jericho is awesome, but Shawn gives me butterflies." She sighed

I didn't feel like lecturing her about what I really thought because I was in the exact same position. Jeff wasn't married to Beth, but she played the wife role very well. I just answered Nikki with all I could come up with.

"Follow your heart Nikki, you know who you really like, so go for it." I said

"That's it? No other comments or usual sarcasm?" She asked surprised

"Damn Jeff has the magic stick huh?" She joked

I smiled and didn't reply. Yes he had magic everywhere!

We pulled up at my house, said our goodbyes, and Nikki drove off. I opened my front door to find a letter on the floor. I picked it up and realized it was in my mother's handwriting.

To my dearest daughter,

Ash, I hope everything went well with you and Nikki meeting the superstars, I can't wait to hear details about Jeffrey. As you see I'm not home and I wont be for a while, the truth is I have fallen in love and I am now on my way to Greece with my love. I never thought I could fall in love after your father died but I have. I'm sorry; I know this is a shock to you. Just know that the house is taken care of and I left our bank account in your control. Please don't be angry with me sweetheart, I just want to be happy. I will talk to you soon.

Love Mom.

I couldn't believe it. First Jeff now my mother left me? I wasn't sure how much more I could take. In a way I was happy for my mom. She seemed to change into a completely different person after my father died; I wanted her to have boyfriends just as long as they didn't expect to replace my father. I wondered long and hard about her little journey to Greece with a man I knew nothing about. I held back my tears and told myself that my mother could take care of herself. She was strong and taught me so much. I slowly folded the letter and placed it on my nightstand. I sat on my bed and held my pillow close, I had felt lonely before but now I was truly alone.

I drifted off to sleep for the first time since Jeff left only to wake up to my phone ringing.

"Hello" I answered in a sleepy voice

"Hi darlin'" Jeff answered

I jumped up and nearly screamed "Jeff!!!!!!"

He laughed softly and replied "Yes baby, its me where are you?"

"I'm at home, in bed." I answered

"Damn I wish I was there with you, darlin" Jeff said sweetly

We talked for ages it seemed. I told Jeff about my mother, Nikki's situation with Shawn and Jericho, everything but how much I loved him. Jeff was such a good listener, he never interrupted me, and he just listened and gave his honest opinion on everything.

"So what are you going to do since your mom is gone?" He asked

"What I always do I guess, I have a good job and a car, and I'm just alone."

"Not for long darlin'" Jeff answered

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously

"Tomorrow, your question will be answered." He replied

"Jeff…" I began

"Ssshhh just be patient darlin." He interrupted

"Okay Jeff whatever you say."

**Hi lovely readers please forgive me for taking so long to update, I just had no idea what direction to go in after my last chapter, I need you guys to help me out.okay? Xoxo**


	10. A Real Relationship

**Chapter 10- "A Real Relationship?"**

The next day all I could think about was what Jeff said to me. Was I really more than just another ring rat in his eyes? I certainly hoped so.

I was sitting at home when my doorbell rang. At first I figured it would be Nikki but when I answered it, there was a tall man with a bouquet of flowers and a card.

"Are you Ashley Rodriguez"? He asked

"Yes" I replied

"Special delivery ma'am, can I get you to sign here"? He asked

I signed the delivery conformation and took the beautiful arrangement from him.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you any relation to Jennifer Lopez"? He asked curiously

"Oh that's not rude but no I'm not sir." I replied with a smile

"Oh well have a nice day ma'am". He said walking back to his truck.

"Thanks" I yelled closing the door and immediately opening the envelope.

In it was a plane ticket and a letter.

"Hey Darlin',

Please don't think I'm an idiot but I can't get you out of my mind. All I want is to be able to hold you in my arms once more. I have sent you a plane ticket to join me in Chicago; we have to be here for two weeks. After our show we have convention for the Make A Wish foundation and I would like very much if you would come see me. Please don't say no. I have made all the arrangements for you. Call Me.

Yours Truly, The Enigma

My heart beamed with excitement. Was this really happening? It's like God answered my prayers.

I ran to my room and grabbed my suitcase, called my mom, no answer so I left a message telling her where I would be. I called Jeff and told him that I was coming; he seemed thrilled and gave me information on where to stand for his limo to come and get me from the airport. I packed a lot, most things I probably wouldn't need but I packed anyway. My doorbell rang again and I answered it, this time it was Nikki.

"You wont believe what has happened"! She said

"What?" I asked cheerfully awaiting to tell her that Jeff asked me to come to Chicago for 2 weeks.

"Shawn wants me to come to Chicago for 2 weeks." She said

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked, I didn't think Shawn was that serious about Nikki due to his wife and what went down between them at the hotel, but apparently I was wrong.

"Yes Ash, but that's not the half of it, Jericho has been blowing up my phone asking the same thing!" Nikki said running up to my room in hysterics.

"Oh Nikki, damn what are you going to do?" I asked in concern.

Nikki ignored me and noticed my suitcase. "Where are you going?" She asked

"Oh before you went on and on about Shawn and Chris inviting you to Chicago, Jeff sent me a ticket to join him there too." I said

"Wow are we in the twilight zone or what Ash?" Nikki laughed

"I have no clue, but I'm loving it!" I replied

"So what are you going to do?" I asked again continuing my packing.

"Well I have a ticket too, but Shawn didn't send it, Chris did." Nikki said sadly

"So what did you tell Shawn?" I asked

"I didn't tell him anything, I said I would think about it, but I told Chris I would come for him." Nikki said

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about how this is going to turn out." I said

Jeff's POV 

I was so excited that Ashley said she would come. I really want to tell her how I feel about her when arrives. I opened my bag and pulled out the pictures I stole from her. She was so beautiful, perfect smile, eyes, and body, not to mention she was a virgin.

"I'm never letting this girl slip away." I thought to myself

My thoughts of my young beauty were interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Shawn, what's up man?" I asked letting my friend in.

"Jeffro, I need your advice". He replied

"Sure, I'm listening." I said

"You know that sexy chick of yours right?" Shawn began

"Um Ashley?" I asked

"Yea man who did you think I meant Beth?" He asked sarcastically

I laughed at his question.

"Anyways her friend Nikki, I think I'm in love with her." He said

"Whoa man, what about…" I started

"My Wife? I know, I love my wife but its something about Nikki that just gets to me, it's like she doesn't give a fuck about me." Shawn said slamming his fist down.

"And that's what you like about her?" I asked

"Yea man, when I saw her with Jericho, I got jealous. Me, The fucking Heartbreak Kid, JEALOUS!" Shawn yelled

"Damn man, well have you told her how you feel?" I asked

"Yeah, I told her and she laughed and said if I loved her then why doesn't she wear my ring or something like that." He replied

" But man you have a wife and kids." I said

"I know, that's why I'm coming to you Jeffro." He said looking me in my eyes

"You seem to really care about Ashley, but you've been with Beth almost as long as you have been in the WWE, who are you going to choose?" Shawn asked

The truth was, I hadn't thought about it. All I could think about is the feeling I had when I first laid eyes on Ashley. The feeling I had when I read her letter was kind of like the feeling I had when Beth and I first met, but it was different. With Ashley it was a lot more emotional, I knew I didn't know her well and slept with her in one night but I had never had a virgin. This girl was something special, her innocence and the shy ways she would touch me when we were making love put something on me that Beth never did.

"I don't know man, just follow your heart, that's what I plan to do." I said

"So you're going to dump Beth for Ashley?" Shawn asked

I was about to reply when there was another knock at my door. I opened it and it was Jericho.

"Shit, not a good time." I thought

"Oh man, I'm so happy you met Ashley, if it wasn't for her my Nikki wouldn't be coming to spend two sexual filled weeks with me." Jericho stated proudly

"Oh shit" I thought as my eyes darted back to Shawn.

"What?" Shawn yelled brushing past me to Jericho.

"You heard me, Nikki is flying in to see me and she will be with ME for 2 weeks." Jericho said cocky

Shawn punched Chris in the face before he could say anything else. I pulled Shawn in a corner as Jericho regained his balance.

"What the fuck was that for Michaels?" Jericho spat "Last time I checked you were a married man and a father" He said

"Stay away from Nikki" Shawn said coolly

"Or what?" Jericho daringly asked

"Or you will have a dislocated chin you son of a bitch." Shawn tried to release himself from my grasp but I wouldn't let him go.

"Hey Hardy, Nikki and I will meet up with you and Ash soon, and Michaels go home to your wife you assclown." Jericho said walking out of my room and slamming the door.

I waited for a few minutes until I was certain that Jericho wasn't in Shawn's grasp and I let him go.

"Shawn, don't do anything you will regret man, if you need to talk I'm here." I said

Shawn didn't respond, he just stared at the floor breathing heavily.

"I love her." He said before walking out.

"God, I don't even want to think about how this is going to turn out." I thought

**So? What do you guys think so far? I wanted it to be a 50/50 story although I told more on Ash & Jeff, I still want my HBK loverz to be satisfied…..please REVIEW…xoxoxo**


	11. Welcome to Chicago

"Welcome to Chicago"- Chapter 11 

My flight landed in Chicago, IL at 12:15 pm. Before I left San Diego, Nikki and I went shopping mostly to get her mind off of the love triangle she was in with Shawn and Jericho. Her flight was a few hours after mine so I wouldn't see her until the next day. I worried for my best friend, I was always the one to get her out of bullshit, but now I had my own situation to fix, Jeff and Beth.

As I made my way down the escalator, I looked around for Jeff's driver, whom he told me would have a sign with my name on it. Then I spotted him…Jeff.

He stood there signing autographs and taking pictures with the signature gun and V1 pose. He managed to see me and politely excused himself from his adoring fans.

"Damn, he's gorgeous." I thought

He had on a blue North Carolina jersey, blue jeans, and his hair, now a bright shade of blue, was in small braids. He ran to me with a huge smile on his face.

**Jeff's POV**

"Damn, she's sexy." I thought

She wore a pair of tight jeans that chicks called "skinny" although I never knew how clothes could be compared to weight, a white halter-top, and white heels. Her hair was different from the night we met, this time it was straight, long and flowing as she struggled to run to me.

**Ashley's POV**

Damn my feet were killing me as I tried to make my way to Jeff. When we got closer, I stopped and dropped my bags and waited for him as he walked to me slowly. Neither of us saying a word made the situation that much sweeter. We stared at each other like we hadn't seen each other in years. He looked at me all over. My face, breasts, hips, feet, and then back to my face again. He smiled and put both of his hands on my face and kissed me. I melted in his arms in the middle of the airport. It was like a movie, it seemed as if we were oblivious to everyone around us. And then I heard a clicking sound. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed several men taking pictures of Jeff and I kissing. Jeff still had his eyes closed and I tried to break away but his lips wouldn't let me.

"MMMMM…. Jeff…baby…wait." I said slightly out of breath

"What…. why'd you stop darlin?" He said still leaning in to kiss me more.

I pointed to the photographers and he laughed. "Yeah, I'm use to it now." He replied

Jeff picked up my suitcase and duffle bag and walked to the exit. I wasn't too far behind. I noticed several young girls looking at me strangely. I knew they wouldn't mind ripping me to shreds for kissing their beloved Jeff Hardy. I couldn't blame them because I was once too that 13 year old who would spit pure venom if I heard that Jeff was with another woman. I even hated the fact that he did a storyline with the gorgeous Trish Stratus.

"Here we are, darlin." Jeff said as we reached his limo.

I glanced up and saw a very familiar face; it was the man who delivered my flowers and ticket from Jeff! Jeff noticed the strange look on my face and laughed.

"I see you remember John." He said laughing

"Yes, isn't he…" I said still wondering how the hell he could be in Chicago when he delivered Jeff's surprise to me only a day before.

"We have our ways ma'am." John said winking at me.

"Yes, I would have delivered the flowers myself but I had to work." Jeff said walking over to me.

"Thank you, you are so incredible." I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Jeffrey, we gotta get going." John said opening the door for us.

We slid in the back of the limo like two giggling kids. On the way Jeff poured us champagne and we laughed and talked about a number of things. I was starting to feel more and more comfortable with him. Once we hit the expressway, I noticed Jeff sliding closer to me. He started to kiss my neck and his hands were all over my body. I finished the last of my drink and started to give him the same treatment. When my hand accidentally hit below his waist, I felt his enormous erection.

"God, why do you do this to me, darlin?" He said lustfully

I didn't reply, I just kissed him with more and more passion. Jeff groaned and I felt him trying to unzip my jeans.

"No, Jeff why can't we wait until we get to the room, baby?" I asked

"I cant, I want you now." He said successfully unzipping my tight jeans.

He slid them down my legs in a hurried motion and lightly pushed me on the back of the smooth leather seats.

"Jeff what about John?" I asked not wanting to be embarrassed.

Jeff didn't respond, he just picked up a small remote, pressed a button and "Modest" by his band Peroxygen? blasted down on us. He gave me a seductive grin and continued kissing me.

Jeff slid my panties down and entered me roughly. I shrieked at the pain, I felt like a virgin all over again but this time it was pain I couldn't get enough of. He fucked me like a mad man in the back of the limo. We even managed to switch positions.

"Tell me you love me." He moaned

"I….ooohhh Jeff" I whispered trying to control my moans

"Say it!" He said thrusting harder

"I LOVE YOU!" I yelled pushing my head into the seats. I didn't know why Jeff had been so aggressive with me after the Beth situation, but hopefully I would find out soon.

"Oh, Jeff…I'm cumming." I moaned.

Just as I was about to give in to my long awaited orgasm, the car stopped. My head jerked up and Jeff slid out of me. We both fumbled and rolled over each other trying to find each other's clothes.

"Fuck! Jeff where the hell are my panties?" I asked crawling all over the seats searching for my skimpy pair of Victoria Secret panties.

I looked back and noticed Jeff laughing. "What the hell is so funny Jeffrey Nero?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing you just look adorable with your bra, one shoe, and no panties on." He laughed

I rolled my eyes and finally found my panties that amazingly were behind the mini refrigerator. I heard taps and screams on the doors and windows and groaned.

"I love my fans." Jeff said about to open the door.

I hadn't gotten my jeans all the way up when, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, and Gregory Helms burst into the limo yelling, which all stopped when they saw me pulling up my pants.

"Oh my god." I thought

**LMAO, what would you guys have done if that happened? Well finally an update! It really doesn't motivate me because I'm not receiving any reviews (…so please tell me what you think instead of just reading it and logging off…. XOXO**


	12. Crazy Messages

"**Crazy Messages"- Chapter 12**

"Uh, sorry." Matt said covering his eyes.

"Damn, Page 35 in the December issue, right?" Shannon asked

"Oh man, sorry." Greg said

"Dude, what the fuck!" Jeff yelled pushing the guys out of the limo and slamming the door.

I was beyond embarrassed; I would have rather John listen to me moaning then Jeff's friends and his brother seeing my goodies. I slid my pants up and covered my face with my hands.

"Oh my god." I repeated

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't know they were here." Jeff said

He slid over to me and held me tightly.

"Its okay, I'm happy they didn't catch us having sex." I laughed

I looked up and saw the strangest look on Jeff's face.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, you ready?" He asked pulling my hand and opening the door. I didn't want to stress the issue of why he looked at me like that, so I kept quiet.

John carried my bags into the hotel, as Jeff and I walked hand in hand behind him. I noticed Matt, Greg, and Shannon once we made it to the lobby of the hotel. I couldn't stop my blush.

"Hey babe, let me introduce you to the crew." Jeff said pulling my arm

As we got closer, they stood up. Shannon grinned at me, which didn't make me feel any better.

"Since you guys acted like complete Asses, you weren't formerly introduced to my girl." Jeff said punching Shannon in the arm.

"Ouch, hey dude I didn't know, so you must be Ashley?" Shannon asked still eyeing me

Wow, did Jeff tell them about me already? OMG!

"Yes, and you must be Shannon?" I asked extending my hand

"The one and only, beautiful." He said bending down to kiss my hand.

Jeff punched his arm again and said "Hands off fuck-face." Shannon laughed and dropped my hand. I turned to Greg Helms.

"I'm Greg, nice to finally meet you Ashley." He said shaking my hand

I noticed how handsome he was in person. He looked completely different from The Hurricane Helms I had seen on TV.

"And finally, this is my big brother." Jeff said throwing his arm around Matt. I stared at them both. It was incredible how different they were but the bond they shared was very endearing.

"Yeah, I have heard a lot about you, nice to meet you." Matt said firmly shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure guys, I'm just sorry you had to meet me after seeing me in my underwear." I said

Everybody laughed including Jeff, at my comment. Finally I felt at ease about the situation. I always knew how to play off embarrassment.

While Jeff and John took my bags up to the room, Matt approached me.

"So, I hear you're from San Diego?" He asked

"Yes, born and raised." I replied

"That's cool, I love California, it's so different from Cameron." He said

"Really? What's Cameron like?" I asked silently hoping that Jeff would take me one day

"Oh, I love it, it's quiet and very peaceful. It's a good place to clear your mind. That's why every time I travel, I look forward to go home and just relax and be away from all the chaos that comes along with this business." He said

"Yeah, you guys work your Asses off. But that's why I respect wrestlers, not only are you away from your loved ones for months, but you put your body on the line night after night." I said

"Well thanks Ash, that's very nice of you to say. Some people just don't understand how hard it is." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"But hey, it doesn't matter, you have millions of fans who love you and what you do, so fuck the haters!" I said remembering all the arguments I had with people who said wrestling was fake. Maybe the storylines were scripted but the actual wrestling was the real deal in my book.

Matt laughed and said, "Damn you're cool! We might just let you be the second lady of our crew."

"Fuck yeah, man! Not only is she hot and wears hot panties, but she's cool." Shannon said jumping into our conversation.

I blushed, while Matt pushed Shannon back.

"Sorry, he's a little outspoken." Matt said laughing

"Yea, I noticed…he's very um special." I said

"Second lady huh? Who's the first?" I asked

Matt's smile faded away slowly and just as he was about to answer, Jeff walked up and hugged me from behind. "Ready to go upstairs baby?" he said seductively in my ear.

"Um, sure." I giggled noticing Matt shaking his head and smiling. I hoped we could finish our conversation, because he would be my brother in law one day. "I HOPE." I thought as Jeff pulled me into the elevator.

Nikki's POV 

"Damnit!" I yelled reaching for my vibrating cell phone again.

I opened it and received yet another text message from Shawn.

"Why the fuck are you coming for Jericho? What about us?" the message said.

I ignored it and threw my phone in my purse and waited for my flight to board. I sat there thinking of how I would dodge Shawn while I was with Chris. Although I hated the fact that I always managed to mess with the wrong guys, I was actually developing feelings for both Shawn and Chris. Shawn was such a stud. He fucked me like an animal, and he always had such a strong presence. The HBK character on TV was just like the Shawn off screen. I immediately felt my pussy throb at the thought of him. He was so aggressive in bed; we must have been in every position in the book. I wouldn't mind being his woman at all. But he was married and that's something I knew before I fucked him, I just didn't know he would turn into psycho. Now Chris was amazing. He's funny, sensitive, caring, and really good in bed. He isn't married and actually treats me the way I want to be treated. He listens to me and we talk about really silly things. I even told him about my dreams of becoming diva, something Ashley only knew.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me? I can't fall in love, it's so not my style." I said to myself

Ashley was always the hopeless romantic, but I'm the swinger. I don't give a fuck about any man or their feelings because they do the exact same thing to women. My phone vibrated again.

It was Chris.

"Hello?"

"Hi beautiful, have you left yet?" Chris asked

"No, I'm still waiting, but we should board in a few." I said

"Baby, I can't wait to see you, I'm so lonely." Chris whined

"Oh god, you don't even know me, I can't fall for you." I thought

"Babe, you there?" Chris asked

"Yeah, I miss you too." I said rolling my eyes

"FLIGHT 379 TO Chicago NOW BOARDING." The speakers announced

"Hey, that's me, I will call you when I land babe." I said walking to the gate and handing my ticket over to the attendant.

"Okay my love, cant wait to see you, bye." Chris said

I hung up and walked to the plane. I got to my seat and my phone vibrated again. Another text message from Shawn saying, "No matter what you do when you get here, I won't be far behind. Don't deny me, there will be hell to pay."

I closed my phone and threw it in my purse. I fastened my seatbelt and knew this was going to be one crazy ride.

**This chapter is for JL2009,irishblue69, and batistafan2308…..thanks guys hope you liked it….updated soon….xoxoxo**


	13. Drama In Paradise

"Drama in Paradise"- Chapter 13

Jeff was all over me in the elevator. 

"What has gotten into you Jeffrey Nero?" I giggled

"You, darlin'" He answered still lightly biting me on my neck.

When we reached our floor, Jeff threw me over his shoulder and ran down the hall. I screamed for him to put me down, but as usual his spontaneity overruled me. We finally made it to his room and he put me down on the large bed. I fell back by instinct due to my dizziness. I closed my eyes only to hear him unzipping his pants. I smiled and opened my eyes. He stood over me and motioned for me to take my clothes off. I slowly pulled my tank top over my head and looked at him.

"So you wanna play that way, huh?" He asked with a grin

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to hold in my laugh

Jeff didn't respond, he jumped on top of me in a flash and my clothes were thrown to the floor just as fast. Jeff was an animal. I had never seen him so wild before. He would order me to bend over, crawl, and bite him. Of course I loved doing wild things with him, but I wondered why his behavior had changed so dramatically.

"Jeff…slow…down…ohh…baby." I moaned as he went down on me like a wild man.

"Mhhmmm…you taste so good baby." He moaned as he continued to suck and lightly bite me.

"I'm…ohhhh….cumming." I yelled

Before I came, Jeff stood up and grabbed me by my forearms. He threw me back on the bed on my stomach. He pulled me up by the waist and entered me from behind, once again fucking me like never before.

"You're so tight…ohhh…fuck." Jeff panted throwing his head back.

"Oh…oh…Jeff…." I screamed feeling weak.

"Shit…oh…Ash…I want you to have my baby…." Jeff moaned speeding up.

I was speechless; I looked back at him and saw a tear run down his face. I couldn't say anything but "Jeff, I love you." I moaned and passed out.

Nikki's POV

"Chris!" I yelled running to him

"Baby, I so happy you came." He said holding me close.

We shared a brief kiss and he took my bags to his car. While we drove I decided to call Ashley. I ended up getting her voicemail, "_Hi you've reached Ashley, sorry I couldn't answer but if you need to talk leave a message, if it's an emergency call 911." _I laughed and hung up. I looked at Chris lovingly; he was so gorgeous, wait what the hell is that on his cheek?

"What happened?" I asked running my finger over the swollen mark.

"That ass-clown Michaels punched me." He said angrily

"What? Why?" I asked knowing exactly why.

"Because, I told Hardy you were going to be with me for two weeks." He said

"And Jeff told Shawn?" I asked pissed off

"No, he was in Hardy's room and overheard our conversation." He explained

"Oh." I said developing a headache. 

"You're not mad are you beautiful?" Chris asked grabbing my hand

"No Chris, I just didn't want things to turn out this way." I said rubbing his hand

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you." He said gazing at me lovingly.

Chris was so sweet. God, what was I thinking? I actually put Shawn before him? I'm an idiot.

Jeff's POV

I watched Ashley as she slept. She was the exact portrait that I had always wanted to paint. "My muse." I said softly moving her hair out of her face. 

She lightly breathed and moved closer into my embrace. I smiled, and thought about what I said to her. Telling her I wanted her to mother my kids was the truth. I just didn't mean to say it so soon. I felt my phone vibrate on the nightstand. I slowly got up not wanting to wake Ashley and opened it. It read "one new text message from Beth". I pushed the read button and almost dropped my phone, "_I'm pregnant." _

**Uh-oh! Well what do you guys think? Hope everyone likes the direction this is going in, don't worry I will update it very soon!**


	14. Mistake after Mistake

"Mistake after Mistake" – Chapter 14

Nikki's POV

As soon as Chris and I arrived at the hotel, I couldn't help but feel butterflies.

Sure, some were because of him, but the other was pure fear of what Shawn had planned for me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chris asked rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs

"Oh nothing, just a little tired." I said with a smile

"Well, let me take you to bed but, you can't sleep just yet." He said grinding his desire against my back

I quickly put my hand behind my back and grabbed his dick.

"WHOA baby, warn me next time!" Chris groaned

I smiled and walked towards the entrance. I loved how random I could get when it came to men.

Shawn's POV

I saw her as soon as she walked in. I had informed the desk to call my room when they saw Jericho arrive.

By the time I made it to the lobby, Nikki had stopped all movement in the room.

"Fuck." I thought as I watched this woman, who had taken over my body, my mind, and my heart.

Wait. She's walking closer and closer. Here's my chance……

Nikki's POV

"Nice hotel." I said to myself as I walked through the lobby.

I noticed a few superstars sizing me up. Batista? Hmm he's fucking Melina. Orton? Bleh, hot but creepy.

All of a sudden I feel my arm almost being ripped off as I'm being pulled into a small room.

"What the fu-, Shawn?" I said shockingly

He was standing there looking fucking deranged.

"Nikki, I love you." He said

"Shawn, we have been through this already." I said trying to walk past him

He blocked my way with his entire body.

"So you want Jericho and not me?" He asked in anger

"That's not your concern, you're married!" I said angrily

He didn't respond, all he did was stare at me, breathing heavily.

I wanted to run out, but I thought he would hit me from the rage in his eyes.

I took one step forward and he grabbed my arms.

"No" he said in a low tone

I looked into his eyes and saw that he was about to cry.

"What the fuck?" I thought

He kissed me harshly before I could say anything. I tried to push him away but his strength overpowered me.

Shawn's POV

What was I doing?

I was about to rape the woman of my dreams, and she wasn't trying to stop me.

The kiss that I started had turned mutual.

I could taste the strawberry taste of her lips, and the desire of her body.

"Sh-a-wnnnn" she moaned into my ear

"Nikki, please." I begged

All I wanted was to be inside of her. She was taking over my mind more and more by the minute.

I successfully slid her up against the cold wall.

My hands moved up against her bare thighs and wait….no panties.

"Fuck, she is amazing." I thought.

Ashley's POV

I woke up to the soft sounds of wind and Incubus on Jeff's stereo.

I sat up and recited the words of "Dig"

"We all have a weakness, some of ours are easy to, identify. Look me in the EYE."

"And ask for forgiveness, or make a pact to never speak that word again, yes you are my friend."

"We all have something that digs at us; at least we dig each other."

I smiled and listened to Brandon Boyd sing his heart out. I searched the room for Jeff but, to no avail.

I noticed a small piece of paper on the coffee table.

"Hey Beautiful,

Went for a walk, I really didn't want to wake you.

Be back soon.

Don't Leave!

P.S. Listen to Track 3, its on repeat.

Jeff."

I put the note back and smiled. He always amazed me with his little mannerisms.

So wait. "Reminds me that we'll always have each other."

Was he dedicating "Dig" to me?

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed loudly

Does he feel the same way about me?

I ran to my phone to call Nikki.

As soon as the line picked up I said, "Nikki, guess what."

No answer.

"Nikki?"

No answer.

I listened closely and heard moans and heavy breathing.

"Oh god Nikki, there is an ignore button!" I said hoping she had me on speaker.

More moans.

I was grossed out more and more.

As I was about to hang up I heard Nikki say, "Oh fuck, Shawn, baby harder!"

"What!?" I exclaimed, looking at my phone.

I hung up and grabbed my clothes. I was about to find my best friend and strangle the shit out of her!

After getting dressed, I ran out of the door to the elevator.

The elevator seemed to be taking forever so I decided to take the stairs.

About halfway down, I heard Jeff's voice.

Jeff's POV

I had to leave my room. I couldn't let Ashley find out about the text message Beth had sent.

I decided to write her a note saying I went for a walk. As I was writing, I heard her say my name.

When I turned to look at her, she was still asleep. It made me smile to know she dreamed of me.

I decided to turn on a song that would help her realize how much I cared.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It read "Incoming Call from Beth".

I slowly walked out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Baby, aren't you happy!" Beth exclaimed

"Beth, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked walking down the hallway, further away from my room.

"What? So you actually thought you were going to leave me for that little bitch? Well now you're stuck."

I stopped in place and looked at my phone.

What the fuck was she doing? Fatal Attraction type of shit I thought to myself.

I was about to put Beth in her place but I couldn't do it here. I looked to right and saw the stairs.

I almost kicked the door open and brought my phone back up to my ear.

Nikki's POV

Shawn was literally fucking the life out of me.

I couldn't even ignore the phone call I had just received.

"Oh well." I thought

I hope it wasn't my mom.

I ran my nails down Shawn's back again. It was close and the way he seemed to loosen his grip, I could tell he was close too.

"I love you." He said again

"Shawn, I can't do this anymore." I said adjusting my clothes

He grabbed me roughly by the face and said "You can and you will."

He kissed my lips and walked out leaving me in that small room with my clothes and my tears.

**Well my lovely readers, it's been awhile. Well I'm back and so is the drama!**

**HaHAHA please review, it's the only thing that keeps me inspired.**


End file.
